


Can You Do That For Me?

by maddox_weus



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Hyung Kink, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They're just fucking, This is trash, Twincest, dongmyeong is a dominant bottom, i am trash, on another note, that is literally it, why did I write this, xion is a submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddox_weus/pseuds/maddox_weus
Summary: Dongju and Dongmyeong fuck. That is it. Don't like it, don't read it. Please kudos and/or comment if you like it. Hope you enjoy. No shame here.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Can You Do That For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I hope it's not to bad. No hate allowed.

Dongmyeong could say that he didn't know this would happen, but that would be an absolute lie. He knew that he was getting to busy with his work that he was beginning to ignore Dongju in favour of his work, but a part of him just couldn't help itself. His twin was always more eager to please -more so than usual, anyway- when they don't do it for a certain amount of time. How surprising would it be if their friends found out that at home, Dongju was like a puppy constantly craving for his brother's attention whenever possible. 

Although he spoiled his brother by always giving him the attention he wanted, this was one of the times he wanted to play with his brother and teach him patience, wanting to see how far he could go. 

They were currently in the kitchen as he was growing tired of being cooped up in his room pretending to do his work while his younger brother is trying to pull his attention from his work. 

"Hyung~~!" Dongju whined. Dongmyeong would never tell anyone, but he secretly like it when his dongsaeng would call him hyung in that cute whiny voice of his, especially when he could hear the neediness in his voice. It had him internally shivering from imagining that voice whining as he slid down-- he should stop before Dongju realized that he was getting Dongmyeong. 

Dongmyeong had planned on playing hard to get tonight, but it was proving to be a challenge as his twin knew exactly how to make him horny and was not afraid of using it to make Dongmyeong pay attention to him(Dongju). 

Dongju stood with his chest to his brother's back while bending his face and putting it in the crook of his twin's neck. As he nosed at the crook of Dongmyeong's neck, he could feel him tilt his head to give Dongju more access to run his nose along his neck and back. 

Dongmyeong felt a bit of his resolve crumbling as Dongju ran his nose along the crook of his neck but what sold it was when Dongju talked. 

"Hyung. Why won't you pay attention to me?". Dongju whined while sounding on the verge of tears. 'Shit.', Dongmyeong thought. He may have miscalculated how affected his brother was because of his negligence. But then, "Is your work much more important to you than me now that you'd rather do your work than let me do you?" Dongju said in the sultriest voice that Dongmyeong had ever heard him use as he ghosted his lips over Dongmyeong's ear and slid his hand down Dongmyeong's chest. Dongmyeong visibly shivered and his resolve immediately crumbled into dust. 

He stood and spun to meet Dongju halfway in a heated open mouthed kiss that was fuelled by lust. He wrapped his legs around Dongju's waist as Dongju's hand went and groped his ass. He moaned into the kiss which his brother swallowed greedily. 

They finally broke the kiss when they needed air. Dongmyeong subtly took a look at his surroundings. Apparently his brother had taken them to the bedroom while they were busy kissing. "Will you pay attention to me /now/?", Dongju had asked in a cute whiny voice with a small pout on his face that had Dongmyeong throwing his head back with laughter. Dongju, however, was not amused. 

He dropped them on the bed with Dongmyeong under him as he asked indignantly, "What's so funny?!". Dongmyeong wrapped his hands around Dongju's neck as he answered, "Nothing. Just nice to have my little brother back." He had found it quite out of character for Dongju to use his sultry voice as it was usually him using that voice. Like now, for example. 

"Now, where were we?", he asked as he flipped them over and rubbed his ass on his twin's cock. Dongju thrusted his hips upwards lightly, chasing the friction as his brother swooped his mouth in another lust fuelled, searing kiss. 

They kissed for some time before Dongmyeong broke it and started some foreplay with Dongju. He put his hands on Dongju's shoulder to hold himself up as he started grinding his ass lightly on his twin's dick. 

Dongju had canted his hips upwards again but stopped when Dongmyeong lightly chastised him. "Ah ah ah." He said as he wiggled a finger at him. "Keep your hips down. You can do that for hyung, right?." He bent down and kissed along Dongju's jawline. He smiled to himself as he felt his twin try his best to stay still. He sat back up again, and seeing as Dongju was doing great, he decided to praise him as that was one of his brother's biggest kinks, sometimes even extending outside of the bedroom. 

"Look at you, being so good for hyung." He cooed. "You're doing so good, baby." He slid his hands down Dongju's chest. "Keep it up and you might just get a reward for being so good for hyung." As he said that, he felt a twitch from underneath him. "You'd like that, won't you?." He cooed some more. 

Dongju looked near to tears and nodded, mouth open with small moans and gasps continuously pouring out of his mouth. Dongmyeong just sat on him grinding for some time before something else popped in his head. 

"Dongju-ah~, since you're doing so good, hyung wants to reward you. What do you want~?" He asked, voice sultry and gaze heated as he stared down at his little brother in a way he knew Dongju loves. 

Dongju stuttered out the very answer Dongmyeong had wanted to hear. "Ea-eat (moan) h-hy-hyung ou-out." He smiled hearing the answer as he stopped grinding on Dongju to open his belt and hopped off the bed. "Strip." He commanded and Dongju followed at once. 

Once they were done, Dongju got into position and laid down on the bed as Dongmyeong sat his ass on his face. Moans immediately filled the rooms Dongju began diligently eating out his hyung. 

"Ah~! Yes, just like that, Dongju-ah~. Just like that." Dongmyeong moaned out as Dongju's tongue lapped at his hole and continued sucking like his life depended on it. Dongmyeong could never get over how well his brother could eat him out. Every time felt like the first time, just as mind-blowing and just as intoxicating. 

Just when he thought it couldn't get even more blissful than this, he suddenly felt an intrusion go past his clenching hole making him suddenly him choke on his moans and he would've fallen forward had it not been for the headboard and Dongju's hand on his hips. 

"Fuck~! Right there! Keep-- just like-- yes! Yes!." He moaned out. It went for a few minutes with him spewing praises to Dongju and incoherent moans until he felt the familiar heat in his lower abdomen that he told Dongju to stop, though unwillingly in his part. 

"Dongju-ah, hyung is about to come. Hyung needs you to stop before he does." He said as he patted Dongju's hands on his hips. When he didn't budge, he coaxed him by saying, "Hyung doen't want to come like this." He slid his hand down Dongju's chest to his stomach until he reached Dongju's leaking cock which immediately twitched at sudden contact after being neglected. "Hyung wants to come with this deep inside me." He started stroking slowly but firmly. "So hyung needs you stop. Can you do that for me?." 

Dongju reluctantly let go with one last kiss to his hyung's puckering hole before lifting his hyung's hips off of his face and placing him nicely on his hips so that his dick was nicely rubbing the cleft of his brother's ass. He moaned as felt Dongmyeong's slicked ass on his hard-on.

Dongmyeong smiled softly at seeing his brother like this and decided he didn't want to wait anymore. He took the lube, squeezed some in his hands and proceeded to rub his younger twin's shaft making him throw his head back in pleasure while his moans spilled ceaselessly from his mouth. 

"Don't worry Dongju-ah~. Hyung won't ignore you anymore. Hyung is gonna take care of you." He said as he finished lubing up Dongju's dick. "Let's feel good together." He dropped himself inch by inch on his younger brother's dick. 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could never get over how euphoric it felt to have his brother's dick in him. "Does it feel good, Dongju-ah~?." He asked as he clenched the tight heat around Dongju to watch him squirm and thrust upwards as he put his hands firmly on the side of Dongmyeong's hips. 

"Does hyung feel good around you?." Dongju mumbled something that sounded like 'yes' between the incoherent moans that he was letting out that made Dongmyeong pleased that he's the only one who will ever see his younger twin like this. 

"Hyung wants to ride you. Won't you help hyung?." He asked as he slid up and down Dongju's twitching cock trying to find a rhythm. After that, with a little cooperation from Dongju, they finally settled on a rhythm which had both Dongmyeong and Dongju feel as though they were high on ecstasy and moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room. 

"You feel so good, Dongju-ah~. You feel so good inside me. You're making hyung feel so good." He praised as he hugged Dongju and felt him twitch uncontrollably inside him at being praised. 

Soon, Dongmyeong felt the coiling heat in his gut and laid to whisper in his younger twin's ear. "Dongju-ah~. Hyung is close. Won't you come with hyung?." At that he started to randomly clench around Dongju so as to bring Dongju close as well. He knew it worked when Dongju's thrusts became erratic as he chased the peak of his high. 

He stroked himself and delivered the final blow. "I love you, Dongju." With that, his cock spurted cum just as his insides were filled as his younger brother's cock exploded hot cum. They both moaned and rode out their high together as Dongju's cock was still twitching out come. 

They fell side by side as they felt the tiredness catch up. As Dongmyeong was catching his breath, Dongju suddenly hugged him. "Were you just playing with me, or were you actually busy with work? Because you really made me feel neglected through out the whole week." Dongju confessed. He felt terrible for making his younger brother for feeling like this. He immediately pressed their forehead together. 

"I'm sorry you felt like that, Dongju-ah. I was actually busy with work because there was a new project but don't worry." He explained as he smiled softly. "The most pressing parts of it are done, so I won't ever do that to you again, okay? The next time something like this happens, I'll talk to you about it, okay?." He kissed Dongju with all the love in his body that he held for his dear little brother. "I love you, Dongju. Nothing will ever change that." He said as he peppered kisses all over his brother's face and was delighted to hear his brother laugh at his antics.


End file.
